Find someone else
by CrazyStuff
Summary: "Therefore YOU broke the promise you stupid alchemy freak!" Winry went to jab Ed yet again with her finger when suddenly Ed grabbed her hand just before it reached his chest. "Your right." Winry stared at Ed in shock "I broke my promise." Ed pulled the stunned Winry into his chest and hugged her with the one arm he had."


**AN I'm back just a little EdxWinry one shot! Hope you enjoy**

"Damn it Winry you're such a gear head!"

"That's rich coming from you alchemy freak!"

Ed stood rubbing his head where there was now a lump growing, but hey what else do you expect after having a wrench plummeted at your skull at 100 miles an hour.

"You promised you would take better care of it this time Ed! Look at you're arm it's in pieces, my beautiful work in pieces!" Winry's head dropped as she stared at the broken auto mail that had been given to her to fix; again

"Come on Winry now you get to have fun and put it back together."

Ed flinched in horror as Winry glared at him, he had to look away for fear that her eyes would burn holes in his skull.

"Ah brother, maybe we should leave Winry in peace so she can fix it for you." Al commented trying to keep Winry from stabbing Ed, he had to admit she could be scary sometimes.

Winry's gaze now turned to Alphonse, her rising anger getting harder to control and then it happened; she cracked.

"OH THAT WOULD BE RIGHT, COME HOME WHEN YOU NEED SOMETHING, DUMP YOUR BROKEN CRAP HERE AND RUN OFF LEAVING ME TO DO ALL THE WORK! YOU STUPID BOYS ARE SELFISH! You know what I'm not going to fix it this time. FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO DO IT!" Winry shoved the broken auto mail back into Ed's hand and stormed of slamming the door with enough force to rip it of the hinges.

"Come on brother let's go."

"Go ahead Al I'll catch up."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, Winry never talks to us like that, something's wrong."

Al nodded and walked into the kitchen and started chatting with Granny.

Ed slowly approached Winry's door, this could go one of two ways, either she'll be in a nice mood and get over it or she'll throw yet another wrench at his head. Ed shook the thought of flying tools and knocked on her door.

"Go away"

"Come on Win let me in"

"I said go away"

Ed could hear her sniffle

"Win I'm coming in." Ed entered without permission, he was sure that his presence would be welcomed with a hammer.

Ed was not expecting however to see Winry sprawled out on her bed, her head was shoved into her pillow and her legs entwined with her sheets.

"Come on Winry you know Al and I need you for more than just auto mail."

Winry replied with a sniffle.

"Come on gear head I'm sorry I broke your automail okay."

Winry's head shot up and Ed could see the tear stains down her cheeks.

"Ed you IDIOT, I don't care about the automail I care about you! You boys don't tell me anything that goes on all you do is come back all broken and battered with no explanation or anything! I don't want to fix your automail because I'm scared that next time you come back home will be in a coffin!"

Winry was now panting, her tears falling like waterfalls.

"You broke your promise."

Winry stared at Ed in shock, was he turning things on her? What the hell?!

"I did what?!"

"You promised you wouldn't cry until it was tears of joy." Ed looked straight into Winry's eyes with such intensity it was like he was trying to see into her soul.

"Actually Ed you're the one who broke the promise!" Winry stood up and walked towards Ed and stopped when she was right in front of him.

"YOU broke the promise." Winry jabbed her finger into his chest just to emphasis YOU.

"YOU said you wouldn't make me cry!" She poked him again

"And YOU did it again." Winry sent her finger harshly into Ed's chest.

"YOU lied." As if she hadn't done it enough she jabbed him with her finger yet again.

"Therefore YOU broke the promise you stupid alchemy freak!" Winry went to jab Ed yet again with her deadly finger when suddenly Ed grabbed her hand just before it reached his chest.

"Your right."

Winry stared at Ed in shock

"I broke my promise." Ed pulled the stunned Winry into his chest and hugged her with the one arm he had.

Winry just stood in shock entangled in her best friends arm

"I promise Winry, I'll take better care of Al and myself, I promise we will come home in one piece."

Winry started to sob into Ed's chest and she slowly moved her arms around Ed's back enjoying the warm embrace of the boy.

"I'm s-sorry Ed…I'll f-fix your auto m-mail."

"It's okay Winry it's late we will sort it out in the morning."

"I'm s-sorry Ed, I can't lose you too. I'm s-sorry."

Winry continued to sob into Ed's chest and he remembered that Winry had lost her parents; she had lost everything just like he and Al had. He had been so selfish and he knew in that moment that he would do anything to protect her and her happiness.

"It's okay Winry, you wont I promise."

Winry's sobs slowly turned into hiccups and slowly her eyes began to close, Ed felt the girl slowly go limp in his arms, he picked her up and carried her to her bed. Slowly he tucked her in and ever so slowly leant down to kiss her forehead.

Ed stood and walked to the door, he turned off the lights and whispered, "don't worry Winry I will protect you with my life, love you Win." He closed the door and walked down stairs to the kitchen.

Winry thought she felt someone kiss her forehead and say they loved her, it sounded like Ed. That couldn't be though, she must have been dreaming.

**So that's it, hope you enjoyed it! R&R **


End file.
